1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for grinding welding electrodes, in particular tungsten electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known grinding apparatuses for grinding welding electrodes work with a rotating grinding disc, where the welding electrodes are pointed by pressing against a side surface of the grinding disc in a wanted angle. This grinding principle makes it complicated to vary the grinding angle or the point of the electrodes. Furthermore it is realized, that this grinding principle or grinding apparatus involve some unsolved environmental problems in connection with the aggressive grinding dust resulting from the grinding of welding electrodes containing tungsten.